


Atención

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Quentin ama la atención sobre si mismo, es un idiota, pero Tony lo es mas.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Atención

* * *

Beck sintió la quijada de Tony abollar la unión de su hombro y cuello, acurrucándose ahí en lo que los absorbía un momentáneo silencio. Pepper había prometido dejar a Tony en paz por lo menos una hora, casi no había dormido por el idiota de Hammer y ese chubasco de malas ideas que no los dejaron salir de la sala de juntas hasta la 11 pm.

Al liberarse, sabía muy bien que Beck no era un tipo de paciencia impoluta, más bien, se tenía demasiado autoestima como para no esperarlo mas de 20 minutos, así que, aunque sabía que definitivamente no estaría en el laboratorio esperándolo después de una hora de retraso, se dirigió con autómata para corroborar, aunque sea, solo eso.

Quentin sorprendentemente no había trasmutado en el tipo molesto, le era muy indiferente lo que los demás hicieran siempre y cuando no le afectara, y el siempre se encargaba de que no le afectara. Al día siguiente, Stark apareció en su maldito laboratorio. Incluso si Beck le había dicho de ante mano que no hiciera eso “No vengas, no me mires, ni siquiera respires cerca de mí” era muy quisquilloso con el estatus y la idea que proyectaba o no, había trabajado duro para estar donde estaba en la empresa, y por el momento no quería que le relacionaran con su jefe con el que follaba casi todas las noches.

Tony una vez, lejos de la maraña de sabanas y semen sobre el colchón, le dijo que eso no tenía porque ser un problema, que, al contrario, debería sentirse presumido, siendo alguien tan inteligente que Tony Stark no pudo resistirse pese a ser su empleado. La mueca de Beck no se desfiguró en ningún momento, y lo tildó de loco luego de resoplar y decirle que mejor debían dormir si querían levantarse en la mañana con el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a tomar una ducha rápida.

Y continuaron así, Tony queriéndolo a toda costa y Beck siendo un compulsivo cuidadoso de no mostrar de más. Se molestaba cuando lo llamaba por mensaje, cuando iba al laboratorio, cuando lo saludaba, “Dios mío ahora todos saben que algo estaba pasando, Tony” Quentin solo era así, sintiendo un montón de ojos inexistentes sobre ellos cuando estaban juntos o simplemente existían cerca uno del otro, y Tony burlándose de él cada que podía.

Los labios de Stark se curvaron y delimitaron un beso aterciopelado en el lugar donde ese cuello alto dejaba a la vista. Luego otro y luego…uno más …

— No — sentenció Beck tajante tan solo los sintió, ni siquiera se molestó en desanclar la vista de su móvil, así, serio, pragmático y sobre su regazo.

— ¿No que?

— No vamos a tener sexo

Aún así, Tony hacía lo que quería y continuó besando la raíz de su cuello, tragándose el aroma resultante de su cuerpo, el perfume y su cabello perfectamente lavado. Dios, amaba todo eso.

— ¿Quién dijo algo de tener sexo?

— ¿Entonces no tienes ganas de follarme? — dijo, con un tono casi ofendido, acechador, por supuesto, era un hijo de puta.

— Yo siempre tengo ganas de follarte — afirmó, sosteniendo su cintura y descansando la cabeza contra el respaldo, tanteando la piel debajo de ese saco y la camisa que llevaba. — Pero, ya sabes, puedo pensar en otras cosas además de tener sexo

— ¿En qué estás pensando ahora, entonces? — le retó, ahora sí girando su cabeza para verlo.

— ¿Justo ahora? En tener sexo — dijo contigo — añadió, sosteniéndolo más desde la base de sus costillas.

— Por supuesto que conmigo — mencionó Beck entre dientes.

— Pero hey, como dije, eso no significa que sea el 100% de mis pensamientos. Solo digo que, estaba pensando en cuanto me gustaría tener tu boca, y bueno, si lo procesas bien, no necesito solo pensarlo

Quentin volvió a lo suyo, con la indiferencia que Tony ya conocía. Tecleó algo más en su teléfono y luego volvió a hablar.

— No vamos a tener sexo — repitió.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque en un rato, debo volver al trabajo y no lo voy a hacer oliendo a qué acabo de follar, sería poco profesional

— ¿Tan poco profesional como acostarte con tu jefe?

— Efectivamente, gracias por entenderlo

Y Tony, lo hubiese dejado ahí, si no hubiese visto la forma en la que Beck se arqueaba sobre su regazo, invitándolo, bueno, Beck era sensual por si solo, y eso lo sabía, Beck también era un bastardo, le gustaba jugar y ser un pragmático en la sala de juntas, con su traje arreglado y espalda erguida, pero masajeando su pie con la punta de su zapato, tentándolo y llevándolo al borde la nada.

No hubiese tenido en mente insistir con lo mismo luego de lo que Beck dijo, no si no hubiese visto la pequeña mordida de su labio, trillado, y pequeño, intentando ocultar que lo quería, pero a Quentin le gustaba cuando le rogaba, cuando lo balanceaba y le endulzaba el oído con miel para que cediera, le encantaba regodearse y sentirse deseada, así que posponía su propio placer para obtener más de los halagos que Tony tenía para decir.

Por eso, sabiendo que no era una batalla totalmente perdida, intentó olfatear más de él recelosamente. Y armó algo en su cabeza, recordando lo que Quentin amaba y lo que no.

— Vamos Beck… — musitó, conociendo a la perfección las líneas sensibles donde su aliento mentolado le erizaba la piel — tenemos tiempo — mordió su oreja — sabes cuánto me pones bebé

Y aunque el cuerpo de Quentin vibró, no se dejó achicar, Tony sabía que necesitaba su tiempo, pero ese pequeño terremoto, le dio la pauta para saber que iba por buen camino.

— Sabes lo mucho que te deseo, como amo tu cuerpo — de sopetón, y rápido, no interesaba sinceramente, Tony quería follar y aún así ninguna mentira resquebrajo el aire — cuan mal me hace estar cerca de ti porque quiero besarte, quiero tenerte y Dios… tu no me dejas

Está vez, Beck se mostró más accesible, dándole libertad en su cuello para que lamiera, y rasgara sus pliegues.

— Me pones tan duro, cuando te veo, cuando te pienso — recordó las veces que se tuvo que contener de ir a la planta y ponerle un beso ahí frente a todos — sabiendo que no voy a poder abrirte de piernas hasta la noche, hasta que tú quieras, y, jodida mierda, bebé me duele…

Quentin hizo un sonido gutural, disfrutando las atenciones de Tony, sus gruesas palmas recorriendo su torso.

— Cariño — Beck se retorció — joder, te necesito, necesito tocarte, tu piel, tan suave, tu boca, vamos Beck, vamos

Besó la línea de su mandíbula, y sobre la tela de su camisa, frotó perezosamente dónde adivinaría estarían sus pezones, suaves entre sus dedos, para endurecerlos, viendo eran tensos y rojizos poco a poco, ahora no se podría dar ese placer, no en esa posición, pero guardaría el pensamiento para después.

Beck finalmente decidió girar la cabeza, no perdiendo tiempo para tomarlo de la quijada y besarlo durante, morder, lamer, dejando que Quentin se olvidé de su teléfono en el escritorio. Su lengua dio vueltas tanto como su cabeza, entrometidos con ese sabor adictivo.

— Mierda …. — murmuró en su oído — Beck…

Y de un fuerte mordisco, Quentin se levantó de dónde esta, dejándolo ahí.

Se arrodillo, así sin más, así dicho a lo crudo, listo para hacer la única cosa que en todo lo que llevaban follando en diferentes posiciones, solo había hecho una vez. No era su estilo, pero Tony lo adulaba tan bien y lo sabía.

Las manos de Beck se detuvieron en la bragueta, Tony vio cuadro a cuadro sus mejillas calentándose, Beck odiaba eso, y Stark lo sabía, sabía que a Quentin no le gustaba mostrar la excitación en cualquiera de sus formas, el deseo sobrepasando de erecciones o jadeos, se sentía débil por ello, no obstante, a Tony le encantaba verlo así, con sus labios húmedos y el enrojecimiento de su pecho.

Liberó su polla lentamente, Tony separó las piernas, acariciando el cabello de Quentin. La lengua de Beck se abrió paso, sin hacerse tonta, sin juguetear, la que conocía a la perfección, delineando las venas, y contemplando la cálida palma del hombre cerrarse sobre su longitud.

— O-Oh, mierda… — gimió teniendo una probada de las calientes mejillas de Quentin — eso, eso — felicitó con aliento corrosivo — ahí tienes, es lindo verte fingir que no quieres esto

Quentin, acostumbrado a ser un idiota, comenzó a jugar envolviendo sus labios, enfundando su polla con esa boca, pretendiendo que la haría llegar al fondo y retrocediendo cada segundo, cuando estaba al final, masajeando la punta con su lengua, y absorbiendo de lo que Tony tuviera para darle.

Cuando se dejó de tonterías, comenzó a elevar su cabeza, subiendo y bajando lentamente, no importaba que solo le hubiese hecho esto una vez, era un tipo inteligente y aprendía rápido.

Los dígitos de Tony rodearon la nuca de su empleado favorito, haciéndolo un sube y baja, dirigiendo la velocidad pero no el modo. Cualquiera diría, bueno, Beck no es quien aprecie ser mandado, es un tipo que gruñía por todo lo que no se hacía a su manera, bien lo sabía Pepper y cualquier empleado de la planta que haya tenido el gusto de conocerlo, sin embargo, Tony sabía perfectamente la pequeña puta en la que se convertirá durante el sexo.

— Dios, Quentin… — suspiró — mírate, tomándome tan bien — gimoteo Tony, queriendo relajarse contra su silla, pero mierda, no quería perderse esa vista, la de Beck comiéndolo tan bien, con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a disfrutarlo. — Con esta polla en tu boca, mira cuánto te gusta

Beck gimió, reacio a abrir los ojos.

— Dios, eres una bonita puta — admitió y los flancos de Beck enrojecieron, como si no le hubiese dicho alguna vez cosas más cursis, o cosas más sucias, y ahí estaba la situación, entre la línea balanceada perfecta — no te hagas el tímido — soltó con brusquedad — te encanta te esto, te encanta escuchar esto

Los hombros de Quentin se tensaron, más como una pequeña contracción, sacándose la polla de Tony de la boca, dejándola mojada como le gustaba cuando la quería dentro, y resoplando encima suyo, crispándole la columna a Stark antes de volver a forrarla de su lengua, más rápido. 

— Mierda…eso bebé, justo así — sus manos regresaron a su cabeza, ya no dirigiendo la velocidad, Beck lo estaba haciendo increíble — lo haces tan bien, lo haces increíble — y no tenía reparos en decirlo. Quentin era una zorra descarada, tan seguro, podía tener el mando si él quería, sin embargo, eso no significaba que dejara sus caracteres inherentes de su propia persona fuera del ring.

A Quentin le gustaba la atención, de cualquier forma, le gustaban los ojos sobre si, destacar, por eso usaba esas bonitas prendas de alta costura, por eso se definía con ese porte elegante. Le gustaba que reconocieran su esfuerzo, de cualquier tipo, ya sea creando súper tecnología o comiéndole la polla tan bien. Era ambicioso y se pavoneaba con los cumplidos y las alabanzas, que es fantástico en lo que hace, que es tan lindo, Tony sabía presionar las letras correctas, armarlas para desarmarlo a él, susurrando lo bueno que era, verlo enjaulado en el estremecimiento tópico para hacerlo tan vulnerable como Quentin odia ser y finalmente, condicionando sus acciones involuntariamente, el tirón en su polla al decirle lo lindo que se veía abierto de piernas, el cotoneo de su espalda murmurando lo sexy que era encontrándose en la v de sus caderas, y observarlo correrse, pretendiendo que nada de eso estaba ligado a ese fetiche con las consideraciones dedicadas.

Pero si no fuera por ellas, no se esforzaría como se esfuerza, no tomaría su ropa para arrugarla y no sería extremadamente sensible como solía.

Ahora, Quentin estaba gimiendo, a la cadencia que hacían los jadeos de Tony, mientras aplaudía su trabajo, y Beck encajaba sus uñas en los muslo de su jefe.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto socarrón, con la fuerza de Beck palmeando en sus piernas — ¿no te gusta bebé?, ¿no te gusta oír cuan duro me pones?

Quentin volvió inundarse de oxigeno, dejando su polla tensa contra sus labios y respirando pesado encima de ella. Los tenía dolorosamente hinchados, y la satisfacción de saber que él…lo provoco, fue una ligera comezón que se expandió hasta un retortijón en su estomago.

— Uhm…detente — musito, como no queriendo la cosa, y Tony se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta escuchar como te consiento?

Podría haberlo negado, si, y aunque eso evidentemente no detendría a Tony, pudo, era una silaba y un sonido, nada más allá de un solo segundo, pero el trajín de su cuerpo fusionado al aliento grosero del lugar, solo visibilizó esa afirmación no hablada, no escrita pero que nunca se negó. Y Tony, otra vez lo notó.

— Oh si, si te gusta — continuo Stark — eres una pequeña puta por esto — el atrevimiento a mirarlo, vino después de sus palabras, 3.2 segundos para ser exactos. Beck lucía molesto, o algo ligado y desprendido de ello, indignado con el trato que Tony sabía de sobra lo hacían una bola de desesperación, pero el deseo consecuente, ese al que lo quería llevar, no lo podía ocultar de su pupila expandida, de la figura gruesa atrapada en sus pantalones, de sus ojos desentrañándose de las ordenes del raciocinio y desviándose a donde su polla cada dos segundos, famélicos, no viendo el momento de volver a hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas — eres jodidamente delicioso — continuó afirmando su cabeza, y empujando su glande contra esos pliegues de carne inflamados y húmedos — no tienes ni idea de lo hermoso que te ves así Beck, de lo hermoso que eres siempre — añade — hincado entre mis piernas, esperando que me folle tu boca, con ese jodido cuello alto como si no fueras una puta

La punta de Tony entró, de nueva cuenta, bailoteando el cráneo de Beck para aplastarla en su mejilla.

— Eres absolutamente increíble — siguió por ese camino, Beck cerró los parpados, retrayendo su mente en ese fondo lóbrego — eres tan suave, me encanta tocarte, me encanta cuando te tengo entre mis manos, me encanta como hueles, y tus expresiones, Dios, las caras que haces bebé

Beck succionó, no evadiendo el sonido subsecuente, descortés e insolente, por toda la oficina, permeándola, y volviendo a gemir alrededor de su miembro.

— Me encantan tus brazos, los músculos que se marcan a través de tu ropa — Stark movió sus caderas — me enloquece como te sonrojas, cuando me acerco, cuando intento hacer algo en publico. Amo cuando muerdes tus labios — los ojos de Beck mostraron condescendientes una pequeña rendija, muertos de placer — Amo cuando te sientas, cuando cruzas las piernas, cuando tienes esa actitud de “Soy mejor que todos” — su ingle protesto atirantada, los dedos de Quentin se curvaron, respiró por la nariz, quizá intentando controlar el reflejo nauseabundo — Amo verte caminar por ahí, luciendo precioso como siempre, sabiendo que eres mío, que en las noches estas en mi cama, en mi sala…oh, Quentin, Quentin no pares — suspiró doblando su cuello hacia atrás.

Esa oleada de repentino placer terminó, pero él no, conteniendo el orgasmo lo mas que podía, porque Beck se veía al borde y él…era un tipo curioso, quería seguir escarbando en esa parte suya, saber…que pasaba después de tocar fondo.

— Eres tan inteligente — prosiguió, a pesar de que su piel estaba ardiendo, necesitando correrse — tan inteligente, siempre sabes que decirme, eres la persona mas interesante, me encanta escucharte, me encantan tus ideas que de alguna manera siempre se que van a funcionar.

Apartó los labios de Beck otro segundo, había sido tan paciente y lo había hecho tan bien, no quería correrse aún, quería disfrutarlo lo mas que pueda, aunque sea un precio muy alto a pagar por romper a su empleado de cualquier manera que se le ocurra.

— Mhg… ¿Qué mas? — soltó Quentin, hecho trizas, flameando un aura flácida, como dispuesto a todo lo que Tony quiera o tenga para él, cediendo en todas sus formas, como si simplemente Tony pudiese levantarse y correrse, luego irse y aun así Beck estaría satisfecho con su trato mezquino. Stark no era así, obviamente, al menos no con él, pero era algo que atrofiaba sus entrañas, batallando para deforestar su buen juicio. Tony casi estaba sin creérselo, como ha despellejado a Beck capa por capa, como le quitó la coraza dominante en la que se encapuchaba, como realmente admite que le encanta ser una cosilla que ocupa atención y cariño y cuidado, codicioso como era él.

Quiso arrastrarse al presente, pero ya no se trata a de molestarlo, estaba haciendo algo que nunca creyó posible, que nunca se imagino ser verdad más que en su barbaridades de fantasía, más allá de romperlo sin darse cuenta, mas allá del placer esponjoso de su boca y encontrar otra manera de quitarle el enorme ego al hijo de emputa ese.

Era Beck pidiendo algo. Quentin Beck escupiendo en su autosuficiencia y realmente, solicitar, no solo ir y conseguirlo, sino realmente estar de rodillas diciéndole que le diga más.

Y era la idea de que Tony tenía tantas ganas de seguir dándole reverencias, independientemente de poder perforar su piel, y llegar a la parte más endeble de él, era que realmente sentía que debía decirle cuánto le gustaba, que realmente sentía el deseo banal de expresarle lo asombroso que era.

Lo cogió por la mandíbula, paralizando la tierra un estático segundo, limpiando el excedente de saliva, tan sucio.

— Me gusta tu sonrisa — Beck gimió complacido — porque no sonríes por cualquier cosa, sonríes por lo que verdaderamente te gusta, mostrándome ese bonito colmillo con el que me muerdes y joder, todo tu tiene cosas asombrosas

El miembro de Tony volvió a acurrucarse en la boca de Quentin, sintiendo que con casa palabra liberaba algún tipo de presión, como un globo que está a punto de estallar y sultanaire, y Beck hizo un sonido agudo y roto. Ya hay presemen filtrándose, Stark sabía como era, como se sentía y hasta como sabía, pero a su comensal pareció no importunarle, sino que vulgarmente aspiró con su boca.

— Amo tus ojos — dijo con voz ronca y matizada por la excitación — me encanta como me miras, lo expresivos que son, que enganchan la luz, que me enganchan a mi, con esos colores tan vivos, humedecidos, me atrapan absolutamente y ni siquiera se como, solo se que, son preciosos, son la cosa mas perfecta que hay, que podría mirarlos y podría morir y no me daría cuenta porque estoy prendado a ellos

Las facciones de Quentin se transformaron en cosas puntiagudas y sin espacio para la duda, su cuerpo entero dio una sacudida atado a su miembro, respirando mas rápido, mas feroz, mas peligrosamente cerca de algo que Tony no sabía que era pero moría por descubrir.

— Me tienes absolutamente atrapado, en todo lo que haces, en todo lo que eres, es casi doloroso porque mierda, yo… — su respiración también tartamudeo, junto a un par de caderas nerviosas — mierda… como sabes exactamente que hacer conmigo, viéndote aquí, de rodillas, como nadie te imaginaria, yo…joder, eres perfecto, perfecto

El ceño de Beck hizo un dobladillo con su piel, apretándolo en su boca deliciosamente fuerte, todo ese cuerpo dio un vuelco, cerrando las piernas inexplicablemente, no obstante cuando, esas líneas y movimiento y combo de expresiones se le metieron por los ojos, Tony estaba pasmado y se sintió un loco alucinando hasta que vio la cosa más… indescriptible por su hermosura, o por lo sexy que fue o por lo orgulloso que lo hizo sentir. A Quentin manchar sus pantalones con algo blanco y pegajoso, marchitándose con solo una polla en la boca y un para de halagos. Sin manos, sin tocarse.

Sabía que el cerebro era el principal órgano sexual pero… ¿Esto? Era la cosa que finalmente lo derrumbó. Su pequeño desastre ahí en el piso, soltando su miembro, ocupando respirar, Tony ya no podía, no podía sinceramente, ya venía con la mente muy atrofiada desde hace semanas y meses, así que, atropelladamente, con ambas manos fue mas odioso, Quentin opuso resistencia al principio por la sorpresa, pero al final, se dejó hacer, dejo que lo llenaran, que lo golpeara con duros embates de cadera, obviamente no le tomó tanto, al diablo reprimirse, al diablo la puñetera durabilidad que ya había sobrepasado, era lo justo en ese momento, así que se folló su boca hasta hacerlo tragar.

Y ni siquiera en sus sueños más húmedos Quentin era así de obediente, así de presto y gustoso. No, era un grano en el culo que se quejaba por todo, por si se la metía muy duro o muy suave o muy rápido o muy equilibrado, y…ahí fue que se dio cuenta que le encantaba así, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de un pobre millonario. Así que cuando volvió a escuchar su garganta quejumbrosa, que se sintió el jodido Sócrates.

— Oh Dios, ¡Mierda!

Beck se levantó rápidamente del suelo, mirando sus pantalones sucios de esa sustancia perfectamente reconocible.

Tony silbó.

— Vaya, eso es nuevo — puntualizó sentado en su silla mientras veía el bonito trasero de Quentin buscar una toalla a las desesperadas. Reaccionaba rápido.

— Cierra la boca hijo de puta

— No soy yo el que te puso semen en los pantalones

— Técnicamente es tu culpa

Tony sonrió malévolo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te dije que eras lindo? — Beck gruñó, volviendo a ser el apático de siempre — ¿Por hacer eso que decías que no tenía ningún efecto en ti?

Con esos enormes orbes asesinos, Quentin lo miró. Oh si, las cosas volvían un poco a la normalidad.

— Esto nunca pasó

Y para este punto Tony no podía reprimir sus sonrisas.

— De acuerdo señor “¿Qué más?”

Beck suspiró, ignorándolo, por cierto, solía hacer eso cuando se cansaba de una conversación o Tony se burla a de él. Así que estaba al tanto de que si, ganaba.

— Voy a cambiarme — anunció, al siguiente instante, sacando la llave del baño de la oficina en su primer cajón del escritorio.

— Y lávate los dientes — sugirió Tony mientras lo veía irse, y cuando dijo eso, Beck le alzó el dedo medio a toda respuesta, pero Tony estaba algo distraído.

Pensando en que nunca habían hablado nada. En qué todavía no encaraban que lo que sucedía entre ellos era más que sexo casual. O bueno, lo era pero el aire que los laceraba, era más pesado, con la tensión despegada de solo follar.

Y no lo habían hecho, pero estaban cerca, muy cerca de que dejarán de fingir que tenían suficiente con unos cuantos orgasmos, que no querían ir a cenar o no querían solo hablar y quedarse viendo televisión.

Eso iba a pasar, era el desgaste inminente de la costura, y cuando pasara, sería extraño y horrible, a su muy peculiar manera, pero estaba bien, y esos para él y para todos era lo que necesitaban.


End file.
